


Пять раз, когда романтический настрой рушился

by bathfullofglass



Category: Heartstopper (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: ... и один, когда не успел.
Relationships: Nicholas "Nick" Nelson/Charles "Charlie" Spring
Kudos: 11





	Пять раз, когда романтический настрой рушился

0.

Секс. Четыре буквы — и море сумбурных чувств. Смущение. Любопытство. Ожидание. Страх — неизвестного и неудачи. Надежда. От одной мысли немеют пальцы, губы разъезжаются в глупую полуулыбочку и в животе закручивается напряженный комок. Но все — эмоции, ощущения, страхи — возрастает десятикратно, если свести в одном предложении секс и Чарли Спринга. 

Рано или поздно это случится, Ник знает. Этот факт кажется неизбежностью, которую страшно приближать. Страшно поспешить — и обидеть Чарли торопливостью и невнимательностью. Страшно сплоховать — и испортить впечатления Чарли своей неопытностью. Страшно затянуть — и остаться в глазах Чарли бесчувственным чурбаном. Поэтому Ник решает подготовиться.

Гугл помогает мало, подкидывая либо технически откровенные советы, от которых Ник краснеет до ушей и прячет горящее лицо в ладонях, либо идеи романтических свиданий, после прочтения которых Нику мерещится недостающая в тексте фраза «и тогда она точно даст», озвученная с интонацией, подозрительно похожей на манеру Гарри Грина. Ник не хочет манипуляций, которые не оставят Чарли выбора и вынудят согласиться, даже если он еще сомневается и не готов. Не хочет света ароматических свечек и рассыпанных по простыням розовых лепестков — что им на этих простынях делать, смеяться в унисон от абсурдности зрелища? Но в то же время хочется, чтобы у них остались приятные воспоминания от происходящего. Что-то очень личное. Что-то очень «их».

1.

— Привет! 

— Привет! Извини, репетиция затянулась, — с виноватым видом разводит руками Чарли.

— Ничего, проходи, — сияет Ник и пропускает его в дом. Щелчок закрывшейся двери — и Чарли поднимается на цыпочки и коротко целует Ника в висок. Ник усмехается и на мгновение зарывается носом в растрепанные ветром темные кудри.

Они идут в комнату Ника, Чарли рассказывает о том, что сегодня в партитурах обнаружилось непонятно откуда взявшееся оркестровое переложение «Ice Ice Baby», и Ник с улыбкой кивает над предположением, что причастны духовые из школы Хиггс — Дарси выглядела подозрительно невинно — и любуется Чарли. Как смешинки искрятся в его глазах. Как мелодично звучит его голос. Как он лениво потягивается, бросив свой рюкзак на кресло-мешок.

— Мороженого хочешь? — спрашивает Ник внезапно севшим голосом. Чарли не большой любитель перекусов, но Ник никогда не перестанет предлагать.

— Не откажусь, — к его удивлению и радости улыбается Чарли, присаживаясь на кровать.

— Я тогда за ним вниз и вернусь, — бросает Ник и чуть ли не выбегает из комнаты.

Ему почему-то кажется отличной идеей съесть по вазочке сливочного мороженого, политого карамельным соусом и посыпанного дурацкими шоколадными сердечками — он увидел их в супермаркете, когда они с мамой пополняли запасы, и не смог удержаться от покупки. Они будут есть мороженое, смеяться над этими нелепыми сердечками, и у Чарли останется молочная капля в уголке губ, и Ник сотрет ее большим пальцем, ласково коснувшись щеки, и поцелует Чарли, и придвинется ближе, и может быть… Ник чуть не просыпает сердечки мимо вазочек, подхватывает мороженое и спешит обратно.

— А вот и… я, — шепотом заканчивает он: Чарли спит, подтянув к груди колени. Утомился на репетиции, видимо. Ник вздыхает, садится на свободный край кресла и с досадой принимается за мороженое, пока то не растаяло.

2.

— Ни-ик, ты так весь сюжет упустишь, — фыркает Чарли, когда Ник в очередной раз проходится поцелуями вдоль его шеи до плеча, соблазнительно оголенного сбившимся воротом джемпера.

— Мгм-м-м, — тянет Ник, чмокая загорелую кожу еще раз. Чарли не выдерживает и поворачивается к нему лицом:

— Может, тогда поставим фильм на паузу? — вкрадчиво предлагает он, и Ник замирает. В его доме они одни: мама уехала на встречу с подругой, так что пользуясь случаем они расположились в обнимку на диване в гостиной под пледом и с какой-то комедией — Ник даже названия не запомнил, что уж до сюжета, его куда больше интересовало плечо Чарли.

— Да, д-давай, — в конце концов соглашается он под пристальным взглядом Чарли. Тот тянется за пультом, а после тянет на себя Ника со смущенным смешком:

— И где твой прежний пыл?

Ник шепчет в его губы:

— Здесь все, здесь, — и сбивчиво целует.

Руки Чарли на предплечьях жаркие, но шерсть его джемпера плотная и не позволяет обнять крепче, мешает оказаться ближе, еще ближе, так, как хотелось бы Нику. Полумрак вокруг подстегивает, и Ник смелеет:

— Можно я сниму? — и оттягивает широкий вязаный край.

— Да, — выдыхает Чарли, прикрыв глаза. Ник стаскивает с него джемпер, осторожно касаясь обнаженной кожи, помогает выбраться из рукавов и горловины. Тихо ахает от открывшегося зрелища. Оно не новое в том отношении, что Ник уже видел Чарли без одежды, но украдкой, в раздевалке, не позволяя себе глазеть. А сейчас Чарли впервые обнажен для него. Он кажется хрупким и беззащитным, оставшись без кольчуги безразмерного джемпера, но Ник не стал бы обманываться.

— Ты красивый, — улыбается Ник, и Чарли опускает глаза. Но Ник считает, что ему не стоит смущаться: он и правда красив с его разлетом острых ключиц, тонкой гладкой кожей и изящным сложением. Чарли вскидывает взгляд и нерешительно начинает:

— Может, ты тоже…

— Ох, да, извини, — спохватывается Ник и поспешно снимает с себя футболку. Поводит плечами, когда воздух холодит кожу. Чарли лукаво улыбается:

— Ты тоже красивый, — и медленно проводит пальцами от груди и вниз по животу. Сладкое ноющее ощущение, зародившись где-то под ребрами, спускается следом за его рукой. Ник улыбается и обнимает Чарли, прижимает к себе, льнет кожей к коже. И это восхитительно. Куда круче, чем он мог вообразить.

Он осыпает Чарли поцелуями, везде, где может дотянуться, нерешительно останавливаясь у кромки джинсов. Чарли в ответ ласкает его спину, плечи, затылок, нежно касается отросших волосков на шее, и Ник не сдерживает тихий стон.

Хлопает входная дверь, звенят ключи. Глаза у Чарли огромные и испуганные, Ник пытается прикрыть его пледом и в последний момент натягивает футболку.

— Привет, мальчики, — машет им мама, заглядывая в гостиную.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Нельсон, — потупившись, приветствует Чарли, и Ник пытается выдать будничным тоном:

— Привет, мам! Ты сегодня быстро. Что-то случилось?

— Да, Кларе позвонила няня: у Тэмми, младшей, поднялась температура, и она поехала домой, — объясняет мама.

— Очень жаль, — отвечает Ник, и ему действительно жаль крошку Тэмми.

— Я пойду пить чай. Составите мне компанию? — предлагает мама, и Чарли в ответ мотает головой:

— Нет, спасибо.

— Если передумаем, мы присоединимся, спасибо, — улыбается Ник.

Уходя, мама оборачивается:

— Ник, ты футболку наизнанку надел.

— Надо же, я и не заметил, — изображает удивление Ник, и когда мама скрывается за дверью, Чарли утыкается ему в плечо, трясясь от тихого нервного смеха. И Ник не может к нему не присоединиться. 

3.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Чарли и смущенно, но очень соблазнительно улыбается, проводя ладонями по груди Ника.

— Еще бы, — расплывается в улыбке тот. Ему кажется, что он в огне: горят щеки, и уши, и лоб, и особенно кожа под руками Чарли. Ему неловко и жарко, но он не хотел бы, чтобы это прекратилось.

Они в его комнате — после того, как родители Чарли узнали о том, что они встречаются, и его отец крайне неодобрительно отозвался о закрытых дверях, это едва ли не единственное место, где бы они могли остаться только вдвоем. Мама Ника же ничего на этот счет не высказывала, то ли надеясь на их сдержанность, то ли понимая, что они в любом случае найдут место для того, чтобы уединиться, и пусть лучше эти местом окажется дом. В любом случае Ник был ей пусть молчаливо, но благодарен.

Чарли пригибается и целует его, Ник поглаживает его спину и прижимает к себе, заставляя его лечь на Ника почти всем телом.

— Тебе не тяжело? — заглядывает в глаза Чарли.

— Ни капельки, — отвечает Ник и притягивает его для поцелуя.

— Но я же… — пытается возразить Чарли, отстраняясь после. — Ой.

— Что такое? — озабоченно хмурится Ник.

— Нелли, — поясняет Чарли, глядя куда-то за голову Ника. — Она смотрит.

— Ну и пусть себе смотрит, — усмехается Ник. — Иди сюда.

— Не могу, когда она наблюдает, — Чарли закрывает заливающееся румянцем лицо.

— Да что там такое-то, — недовольно бурчит Ник и пытается развернуться, чтобы рассмотреть то, что происходит вне поля зрения. Нелли, примяв под собой кресло, лежит и смотрит прямо на них, будто старается запомнить все в мельчайших деталях. Будто действительно наблюдает.

— Маме донесешь? — шутливо интересуется Ник, и Нелли пытливо наклоняет голову. Притихший до того Чарли взрывается хохотом и падает рядом на кровать.

Ник вздыхает. Даже дома нет покоя.

4.

— Не отставай! — со смехом оглядывается Чарли. Ник едва поспевает за ним: у него увесистый рюкзак за спиной, а Чарли и без того скороход. Впрочем, идея пикника принадлежала Нику — ему и отдуваться.

— Какая красота! — восхищенно выдыхает Чарли, глядя на открывающийся вид, когда они достигают вершины холма.

— Да, действительно красиво, — соглашается Ник. Впрочем, куда больше, чем пейзажу, он рад сияющему лицу Чарли. Лодыжки от подъема завтра будут ныть не зря.

Он достает из рюкзака термос с чаем, сэндвичи и пару пледов: один, чтобы постелить на траву, и другой, чтобы укрыться сверху, если к вечеру похолодает. Чарли же, пока Ник занят приготовлением места для привала, носится наперегонки с Нелли в какой-то мудреной вариации салочек с участием палки и фрисби.

— Устал, — резюмирует он, набегавшись, и приземляется рядом с Ником на плед.

— Курица или ветчина? — интересуется Ник, держа в вытянутых руках два завернутых в бумагу сэндвича.

— Почти как в самолете, — смеется Чарли и берет сверток наугад.

Они делятся друг с другом сэндвичами и по очереди отхлебывают горячий чай из крышки термоса, потому что Ник забыл стаканчики. Для Нелли припасена пара галет, и она хрустит ими, устроившись рядом.

Прямо перед ними небо расслаивается на нежно-розовый, апельсиновый и глубокий синий. Чарли кладет голову на плечо Нику и задумчиво произносит:

— Спасибо, что привел меня сюда.

— Спасибо, что согласился со мной пойти, — в тон ему отвечает Ник и сжимает его руку, лежащую на пледе. Ледяная.

— Замерз? — с некоторым удивлением спохватывается Ник — самому ему тепло от чая и близости Чарли — и тянется за пледом, укутывает Чарли, и тот сконфуженно бормочет, мол, не стоит так суетиться, но все равно улыбается.

— Я знаю, что еще может помочь согреться, — заговорщически шепчет Ник, и кровь приливает к щекам.

— Что? — озадаченно спрашивает Чарли, и вместо ответа Ник целует его.

От неожиданности Чарли заваливается назад и хохочет. Ник вытягивается на пледе рядом с ним и нерешительно наблюдает.

— Но вообще, — отсмеявшись, продолжает Чарли, берет ладонь Ника в свою и переплетает пальцы, — эта идея не лишена смысла.

Он поворачивается к Нику и смотрит настороженно, почти испугано, и у Ника замирает сердце. Закатное солнце бросает на лицо Чарли размытые тени, и в этот момент он пронзительно красив.

Ник вновь целует его, возможно, с большим, чем нужно, пылом, но Чарли отвечает с неменьшим энтузиазмом. Его руки пробираются под куртку Нику, случайно касаясь полоски кожи, оголенной задравшейся толстовкой, и мурашки пробирают Ника с головы до ног: отчасти от самого прикосновения, отчасти от холода ладоней Чарли. Впрочем, Ник не возражает, если так Чарли согреется быстрей. Он поглаживает его по спине и бокам, ведет ладонью по бедру, и когда Чарли поворачивается на спину, рука соскальзывает.

Чарли издает непонятный звук, что-то среднее между «Ох» и «Ой», и Ник отдергивает руку.

— Извини, я не… — на автомате выдает он, и Чарли закрывает ладонью глаза.

— Было... приятно, — смущенно признается он, и Ник краснеет вместе с ним. В животе почти болезненно схватывает, когда он задает вопрос:

— Сделать так еще?

Чарли прячет лицо возле его плеча и едва слышно шепчет:

— Да…

Ник касается губами его щеки и осторожно накрывает ладонью пах. Чувствовать под плотной тканью не принадлежащую ему твердость очень странно. Он медленно скользит по ней рукой вверх и вниз, и Чарли дышит возле уха горячо и часто, и от его дыхания в промежности самого Ника становится обжигающе горячо. И это невыносимо… хорошо. 

По глазам на мгновение бьет свет фар, и раздается скрежет тормозов. Ник настороженно замирает: они, конечно же, не слышали гула двигателя взбиравшегося на холм автомобиля. Машина паркуется в ста футах от них, хлопают двери, выпуская наружу водителя и пару пассажиров. Ник оглядывается в поисках Нелли, но та, к счастью, оказывается неподалеку и лишь низко и ворчливо рычит в адрес нарушителей спокойствия.

— Пойдем, пока нас не заметили? — шепчет Чарли, и Ник кивает. Они подхватывают разбросанные вещи и, пригнувшись, спешат скрыться в тени деревьев. Нелли семенит следом, будто понимая необходимость тихого отступления.

На спуске с холма Чарли берет Ника за руку:

— Не грусти, вечер все равно был хорош, — улыбается он. Ник пытается улыбнуться в ответ, но досадная пустота в груди никуда не исчезает.

5.

Ник выкручивает вентили душа, но с лейки все равно капает. Вздохнув, он тянется за полотенцем и яростно вытирает влажные волосы, а, закончив, обматывает полотенце вокруг бедер и возвращается в раздевалку. Там обнаруживается только полуодетый Чарли — остальные закончили тренировку раньше, а они вдвоем увлеклись, отрабатывая длинный пас. Ник смотрит на его спину, на острые лопатки, и его одолевает желание прикоснуться к обнаженной и теплой после душа коже. После короткой схватки со здравым смыслом он сдается и кладет ладонь на плечо Чарли. Тот от неожиданности замирает, но через мгновение расслабляется.

— Привет, — улыбается Чарли, поворачиваясь к Нику.

— Привет, — отвечает тот и другой рукой нежно проводит по щеке Чарли до подбородка, притягивая ближе к себе, и целует. Чарли отвечает, обвивая Ника руками.

— Это плохая идея, — шепчет он между поцелуями.

— Очень, очень плохая, — вторит Ник и подхватывает его на руки. Чарли от удивления тихо и высоко вскрикивает и вцепляется ему в плечи. Далеко они не уходят: Ник присаживается на скамью, и Чарли оказывается у него на коленях. Держать его в объятьях так приятно.

Чарли пытается устроиться удобней и ерзает, и каждое его движение отдается вспышкой жара в промежности Ника, его будто знобит, но дрожь эта волнительна и приятна. Он ведет ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра Чарли, скользит по тонкой ткани школьных брюк — он уже знает, что Чарли так нравится, и тот стонет в поцелуй в подтверждение.

— Остался кто? — рассекает тишину громкий вопрос, и Чарли как ужаленный вскакивает на ноги.

— Да, минутку…

— Да, сейчас, одеваемся, — вразнобой отвечают парни, и Ник готов истерично расхохотаться.

6.

"Вымокнуть до нитки — это не преувеличение", — думает Ник, пока они бегут к дому. Ливень обрушивается на их головы внезапно, застав на прогулке далеко от дома и, конечно же, без зонтов. Хотя вряд ли зонт уберег бы от такого напора: Чарли пытается прикрыться натянутым над головой худи, но дождевые струи все равно хлещут ему в лицо. Ноги промокли насквозь, джинсы противно прилипли к коже. Прилипла к телу и футболка. Бежать непросто: тротуар превратился в сплошную лужу, и кеды напитались водой, потяжелели и хлюпают при каждом шаге. Нелли, едва ли не по брюхо в воде, не поспевает за ними, и Ник подхватывает ее на руки. Бежать становится еще сложней, но остается совсем немного.

Они вваливаются в дом, оставляя за собой мокрые следы. Ник сгружает Нелли в ванную, хватает полотенце и протягивает Чарли:

— Найди у меня в шкафу что-нибудь подходящее и переоденься.

— А ты? — хмурит брови Чарли.

— С Нелли разберусь и тоже переоденусь, — отвечает Ник.

— Я мог-гу пом-мочь, — силится улыбнуться Чарли, но Ник слышит, как тот стучит зубами, и не хочет принимать возражений:

— Давай переодевайся уже. Не хватало еще заболеть. Я мигом, — и аккуратно подталкивает его к выходу. И Чарли сдается.

Ник сбрасывает с себя промокшую одежду и наскоро вытирается, одновременно не позволяя Нелли сбежать из ванной. Включает теплую воду и моет питомице лапы, льет на покрытые потеками грязи бока и спину. Нелли неблагодарно пытается отряхнуться и покрывает Ника брызгами, и он устало смеется, поеживась от холода. Заворачивается в полотенце сам и ловит в другое раззадорившуюся Нелли в попытках хоть как-то ее вытереть.

В комнате Ника ждет Чарли, утонувший в одной из его толстовок.

— Я хотел принести тебе что-нибудь сухое, но не решился выйти в таком виде, — говорит он, вскакивая навстречу, и утыкается взглядом в свои ноги. И Ник тоже на них невольно смотрит. Стройные. Длинные. И абсолютно голые от кончиков поджатых пальцев до бедер, почти наполовину скрытых толстовкой. Ник невольно сглатывает и поворачивается к шкафу.

— Держи, — протягивает он Чарли невесть как и когда попавшие туда плотные носки в желтую и голубую полоску. — У тебя ноги замерзли.

Чарли со смешком натягивает их, а Ник пытается переодеться, скрывшись за дверцей шкафа. Он, конечно, не помещается, но и Чарли деликатно смотрит в другую сторону.

Они забираются под одеяло и прижимаются крепче друг к другу.

— Вот это приключение, — шепчет Чарли, и от его близости у Ника сердце бьется так, будто они все еще бегут. Он привычно тянется к колену Чарли рукой и слитным движением — отчасти лаская, отчасти согревая — ведет вверх по прохладной коже, до края толстовки и еще выше, пока не останавливается на талии, по пути не встретив никаких препятствий.

— Ой, — выдыхает Ник и удивленно распахивает глаза. Чарли смущенно усмехается и отводит взгляд:

— Я насквозь промок, не сидеть же в мокром белье.

Мысль о том, что Чарли рядом с ним, и на нем только толстовка и дурацкие носки, почему-то отчаянно возбуждает, и Нику от нее одновременно приятно и страшно неудобно.

— Действительно, — бормочет он, краснея, и высвобождает руку. — Извини.

— Ничего, — улыбка мелькает на губах Чарли. — Я бы даже попросил вернуть руку как было, — дергает плечом он и заканчивает, взглянув из-под пушистых ресниц, — если ты не против.

— Хоро...шо, — как завороженный кивает Ник и вновь тянется к Чарли, но тот вскакивает с кровати:

— Только… — с полуулыбкой оглядывается он по пути к двери, и Ник провожает взглядом ноги в полосатых носках. Зрелище должно быть смешным, нелепым, но вместо этого он почему-то дышит чаще и сминает покрывало повлажневшими ладонями.

Чарли поворачивает задвижку и гипнотически медленно возвращается. Останавливается за полшага до кровати и стягивает носки, поочередно цепляя их пальцами ног над пяткой. Он почему-то кажется отстраненным, и Ник ловит взволнованным взглядом каждое его движение. Чарли подходит еще ближе, вплотную к коленям Ника, и закусывает губу. У Ника перехватывает дыхание.

— Можно я, ну… — выдавливает он из себя и нелепо, как ему кажется, взмахивает рукой. Чарли кивает и отводит взгляд. Ник кончиками пальцев касается его бедер и скользит выше, пока ладони не скрываются за теплой тканью толстовки. Осмелев от молчаливого одобрения, он обхватывает и чуть сжимает ягодицы Чарли, ошалело восторгаясь тем, как их тела подходят друг к другу — его ладони ложатся как недостающие части механизма. Он осторожно вскидывает взгляд на Чарли — что он ответит на такую наглость? — но тот лишь улыбается, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках, и Нику хочется целовать их, и губы, и пушистые ресницы, и он тянет Чарли на себя, усаживая на колени, и целует, беспорядочно и быстро, заключив лицо в полукруг ладоней. Чарли льнет к нему, цепляется за покрытую футболкой спину и _толкается_ , и Ник сквозь мягкую ткань домашних штанов чувствует, насколько тот возбужден. И насколько лишняя сейчас одежда — тоже, поэтому отпускает лицо Чарли едва ли не со вздохом разочарования и стягивает с себя футболку. Чарли, в свою очередь, приподнимается на коленях и пытается избавиться от толстовки, и когда ему это удается, Ник замирает, так и не сняв с себя штаны. Чарли — совершенство, совершенство, облеченное в плоть, здесь и сейчас, с ним, а не на картине где-нибудь в Лувре или в галерее Тейт. И Ник не может прекратить пялиться.

— Что? — нервно улыбается Чарли и будто порывается прикрыться ладонями от взгляда Ника, но тот ловит его запястья.

— Ты фантастический, — шепчет он и касается губами щеки. Чарли смущенно отклоняется:

— Нет, вовсе нет, — но Ник накрывает его щеку ладонью и легко целует еще раз, и шепчет:

— Фантастический.

Его рука спускается до груди Чарли, и он чувствует, как внутри зарождается лёгкий смешок. Рука продолжает движение до темных завитков волос, и Ник осторожно касается шелковистой кожи члена. Щеки заливает краска, но Ник упрямо обхватывает член рукой, примериваясь. Все чуть-чуть не так, как было бы наедине с собой, запястью непривычно от новой амплитуды движений, но судя по судорожному вздоху Чарли, он все делает правильно. Ник случайно касается собственного члена, и тело отзывается горячей волной. В голове вспыхивает мысль: «Было бы здорово, если бы Чарли тоже прикоснулся ко мне», — но Ник не успевает ее озвучить, потому что Чарли, кажется, думает о том же, роняет его на кровать и принимается за оставшиеся на нем штаны. Ник пытается помочь ему, но их руки путаются, и он больше мешает, чем помогает. Резинка боксеров щелкает по животу, Ник ойкает, Чарли тихо шепчет извинения, но в конце концов им удается избавиться от оставшейся на Нике одежды. Он чувствует себя странно, словно выставленным напоказ, пусть даже это только Чарли — _его_ Чарли, который смотрит на него горящими глазами, молча и — восхищенно? Ник смущенно улыбается, Чарли улыбается в ответ и накрывает его тело своим, целует и толкается вновь, и Ник стонет в поцелуй. Их члены соприкасаются при движении, но этого контакта мало, и Ник протискивает между их тел руку и обхватывает оба члена, прижимая друг к другу, — так лучше, жарче, острее. Чарли чуть отстраняется, упирается руками по обе стороны от Ника, глядит потемневшими от затопивших радужку зрачков глазами и обжигает частым дыханием губы, но не целует, только двигается. Его лицо так близко, что расплывается, но Ник все равно смотрит на него, наблюдая за тем, как меняются его черты по мере приближения к краю. Как Чарли сжимает губы и невнятно стонет, чуть хмурит лоб и изгибает брови, и, наконец, запрокидывает голову, и, вздрогнув, кончает. И Ник кончает следом, подхваченный его пульсацией. 

— Ча-а-ар, — выдыхает он, зажмурившись.

Ник позволяет себе задержаться в блаженной темноте, прежде чем вернуться к реальности, где живот и грудь начинает холодить липкое пятно и одеяло сбилось в комок под спиной. Но он распахивает глаза — и рядом с ним блаженно улыбающийся Чарли, и все неудобства отступают.

— Ты звал меня, — смущенно замечает он, и Ник улыбается:

— Потому что ты фантастический.

На этот раз вместо возражений Чарли целует его.

И как он мог бояться этого момента? Ведь все замечательно, если рядом Чарли.


End file.
